Current LED headlamps use a projector type lens or Reflector optics or closely coupled optics. These methods suffer from one or more problems such as low optical efficiency, high cost or poor beam pattern distribution. The present invention provides a LED headlamp assembly having a reduced number of components making the assembly smaller, easier to assemble and more cost effective.